Karkat strider afenture- SPOKED
by hyperfeline
Summary: You seen me spork a trollfic in style. Now I present to you another sporked trollfic. Warning: Mary Sue crazy vamprie trolls inside


**Since people were requesting for me to spork this I decided to well, spork it. My commertery will be like this [I can't spell today]**

NO HAET BECUS KARKAT STRIDRE IZ CANNON ANF WHOEVUR THINKS OTHRAWISE IS RELLY DIMB AND SHUD DIE LIEK RIGHE NOE**[ whoever dim should lick Noe right]**

Chap 1 pahe 1

karkat srider woke up erly thet mo rning becus his alarm wsa goin he rolled ofer and sighs loud.**[Trolls have alarms!]** His mom was alfready there by his bed. **[If that was me I would be freaking out like crazy.]**"GOOD MORNING FUVKASS TIME FOR VRAKFAST" hid mim said to get him out og bed.**[So thats where he got his crankness from! His mom! The mom that he SHOULDN'T know about. Og bed? Whats a og bed?]** "hi mim" he saud as he out of his covers. He being only a younf halg grib was pivcked up by his loving mither karkat vantad. **[Okay then... this goes against everything canon]**His mothr dressef him in a prety dress that had rinnons on it and a fluffy red bow int he back and it ooked so kawaii becuz his mom likes thta stuff and karkat shrider does too.**[And Karkat is OOC too. Oh no kawaii! My eyes!]** but he was ok with is cuase he like bein a lolita cus they are so kewaii.. they got to table soon and dave wus alredy yhrere "het son" he sed "sip dad"**[SIP dad? He sipped his dad shake? :O]** kk srider sed back. "omg you kook so kaewaii" he sed back " i kno mom dessed me up. ids so fukkin awseome" i sed. "I AFREE WIT WAT THE LITTLE FUKASS HAZ RO SAY HES SO KAWII IT WAZ HARK FOT ME TO LOOK AR HIM THIZ MORNINF" he tuned on the radio and my chemincal romande stoarted plating.**[Look the radio is serving breakfast!]** we are breakdast taking about goffik things and prety lilota dersses. did i mention thet my dres was black and red wif fishnet bloomers? **[Who cares about what it looks like? ITS KAWAII]**enywai, we wer sittin there and al of a sudden mom waz like " OMG STRUDER UR SO HAWT LIKE OUR LITTLE SUN" **[They have a sun?]**an dave waz all liek " i kno but our suns rhe best" **[Our sun is gets rhe the best? Is that some sort of troll virus?]**an thes srated arguing. i waz staring to fet annoyes at there argiung ":mem ad stahp arghuing"**[My mom is arguing with a ad for stahp. How unusual..]** i sed truing not to be mad. but ie wac to much. mt vusion want red anf i felt my litrrle renboe drinkr fangz grow wanting vouces in my hed stared teling me too kil them so i culd drink there cany blod.**[He's a vampire and he was canny blood]** i sooon couldntavoid the feling and stared to shoul "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU BOEH!" they stated at me in confusin. "wht are u takking about son? dabe askt me all confusd liek and i sed "U GUYS ARE ARGUIN TO MUCH I HATE YU! FUK U MOMY FUK U DADDY!" **{EVen a grub kawaii Karkat can't stand mommy arguing with the stahp ad]**nd with that i leaped at them and tore out my mommas throte. mommt scresmed and fellto the floor, ded in thea exact momment he hit the flor.**[Look! His mom turned male without transgender procdures!]** i noe turned to mi dad who wad pale wif fear and shakin holding his sword out defending himself. i leaped at him to and he stod no chance sinve i am the chosn one chosn by the dark demons to grow up as the adassin of darkness. **[Mary Sue alert!]**i bit onto him and he screamed in paine as my fangs r poisinus and can kill you in one bite.**[I thought he was a vampire. Not a snake]** he fel onto the flor nect to mommy.i dipped mt hands in they're blood and wrote on the walls in goff wirting 'MOMMY ANS DADDT WERE GOOD" i sed to myself happily as i wrot and drew happy clowb faces nowing uncle gamsee would be proud of me.**[At least he thought of his uncle Gamzee]** at thet monent our gguests mommy invited over came over.**[Guests?]** "hey kk what22 u- OH 22HIT!" he dhouted as i turned to greet him and feferu and eridn with a psycho grin. "mommy isnt here riht now, may i take message?" i sad giggling insanely**[Sad giggles? Is that even possible?**

* * *

**I had no idea how to make fun of this so it might not have been the best spork ever typed. Please review!**


End file.
